May I
by Kaya333
Summary: When her Cousin takes a turn for the worse after giving birth, Maxie finds comfort in an unexpected person. Will this change everything?
1. Prolog

May I

**Summary: **When her Cousin takes a turn for the worse after giving birth, Maxie finds comfort in an unexpected person. Will this change everything?

**Characters:** Maxie Jones, Matt Hunter, Robin Scorpio, Patrick Drake, Spinelli, Jason Morgan.

**Disclaimer:**I do not own GH or its characters. (Tiled based off the song May I by Trading Yesterday)

**Rating:** Not sure. PG-13/R to be on the safe side.


	2. You Dont Get it

Maxie sat on a gurney in an empty hallway. Robin was about to get everything she wanted, only to almost lose it in the blink of an eye. And now no one knew if she'd make it through or if we'd lost her. Maxie didn't understand how this could all happen. Robin had always been to good one. It was her and Georgie that deserved everything they wanted. Now she had lost Georgie and she could lose Robin as well.

Spinelli couldn't understand. He tried to understand, but Maxie knew he'd never understand the loss and emptiness she felt sometimes. How she could be so happy only you lose it all. She lost her Father and Mother to spy lives. She had lost Jesse and Cooper; two people she truly cared about. She was taken for a spin with Lucky only to have him only want her because of the pills she could get. Then she lost Georgie, one of the people who could see her for who she was and still love her. The one person who tried to get her to ignore her head and do what was right. The one person who grounded her and who could get Mac to listen and not be all over protected. Maxie had lost so much and just kept losing. She just hoped that Robin wasn't next on the list.

A few tears started falling as she thought that Robin could be next. That she could lose Robin and she wasn't sure how she could handle it. She wasn't sure if she could handle it. It wasn't even a year since Georgies death and now Robin could be gone to. She just hoped Georgie was watching over Robin and making sure Robin didn't lean us or her baby girl and Patrick.

Matt walked around the corner, just to find a place to be alone. He was still trying to a just to this whole family in Port Charles thing. He was still mad at Noah, but was trying to get to know Patrick, yet still stay far away. But this whole thing with Robin, Emma and Patrick seem to bring Patrick and him a bit closer than before. He could see how much Patrick loved Robin and Emma, and didn't want to want to lose them. He tried his best to tell Patrick that be strong and do what was best.

But now he needed some space. Something to clear his head. A place to just sit and gather his thoughts and just figure out what was going on and if he really wanted to be part of that family and embrace it. He stopped when he saw someone sitting down and what looked like to be crying. And by what she was wearing he knew it was Maxie. She still hadn't been home since Robin was taken to the hospital, so she hadn't changed out of the dress. He walked a little closer, not wanting to seem like he was just there to annoy her, but really seeing if she was okay.

"Are... are you okay?" Matt asked quietly, just to let Maxie know he was there. Maxie quickly brought her hands up and wiped the tears away. Matt was the last person she wanted to see her crying.

"I'm fine. Just needed some time" Maxie told him trying to ask all witty and strong. She didn't want him to see her as weak and needy. She wasn't like that. She was the one who always got in everyone's way, the one who was strong. And didn't take anyone crap.

"She's going to be okay. You have to just believe that" Matt told her and walked a bit closer. He could tell she was worried over Robin; after all he did get her to calm down a bit after she yelled at Epiphany. He just hoped maybe some kind words would help her.

"That's what they tell you to do. Be strong. Don't give up hope." Maxie told him. He was a complete jerk, but he was there. He might not understand what she was going through, but she did know Robin would be his in-law soon and that baby was his niece. "I know Robin's strong and she has so much to live for. But when does that stop death from taking you" Maxie asked him. She looked at him hoping maybe he'd had answers. Answer that didn't exist. One she's been waiting for since Jesse's death.

"It doesn't" Matt answered her. He didn't know the answer to that one himself. He then walked over and sat down next to her. Just hoping maybe though few words could give her hope. "Death is a cruel thing, but those who overcome it, are said to be the strongest and help those who don't want to" Matt told her. As a doctor he saw Death more then he wanted to, but it was part of the job. And he believed that you overcome death in any way the strong you are the more willed you are to fight it when it comes for you.

"Do you believe we have angel watching over us?" Maxie asked him. She didn't believe what he said. She had overcome death far too many times and she still couldn't handle it. She knew how to convince everyone it was okay when she was in the hospital, but when it's someone she loves, she doesn't know how and what to do.

"It depends sometimes I do, other times it doesn't seem it. Why do you have an angel watching over you?" He asked her. He wasn't sure what to believe on that one.

"I hope I do." Maxie said to him. She knew he has BJ and Georgie watching out for her. She just hoped Georgie was looking out for Robin as well. As she thought about it, she hoped stone was watching out for her as well. "But then again everything I've done... never mind" Maxie started to say and then stopped. She didn't get why she was telling Matt this. She didn't know him that well and he was a complete jerk.

"Just because you might have done something doesn't mean you won't have someone watching out for you" Matt told her. He understood the sudden I don't need to talk to you, because Maxie and he weren't on the best of terms.

"You wouldn't get it" Maxie told him and then stood up. Ready to get going and find Spinelli and see what was going on.

"Wanna try me? Matt said to her trying to challenge her. Maxie stopped and turned to face him.

"Robin, Mac and Spinelli are the only people left I have that I can count on" Maxie started out telling him. She didn't know why she was telling him. Maybe she needed a friend or maybe she just wanted to take his challenge. "Everyone else has either left or died"

Matt looked at her, not knowing what to say. If there was anything to say he wasn't sure what it is.

"I told you, you wouldn't get it" Maxie said to him and then turned back around.

"Wait…. I do know a little something about being left" Matt responded. It wasn't as much as she's been through, but it was something. Maxie then turned around and looked at him again. "My dad left, he only was a pay check really. He's give my mom money and we'd never hear from him" Matt told her.

"That must have been hard" Maxie said. Thinking was she now going to have to tell him her story? Should she even tell him her story? Just because his father didn't want him would he still understand?

"So I get being left. I might not understand death, but I do deal with it at work" Matt said to her, hoping maybe something to get her to understand. So the two could come to some sort of understanding.

"But you still wouldn't understand. I shouldn't be here. I wasn't supposed to me the one that lived, but I am. Now everyone I love and care about are the ones dying." Maxie told him opening up a bit of her past to him and her life.

"Then help me" Matt told her. He really wanted to be there. He wanted her to see that Robin would be fine and everything would be okay. But something told him it wasn't about Robin anymore. "Why aren't you supposed to be here?"

"When I was four it got seriously ill and the only way to save me was a heart transplant. It wasn't looking so good. My father even came home; or rather Mac found him and brought him home. Almost as if to have us all say our goodbyes. But my cousin got in an accident. It left her brain dead and her parents knew we match so they gave her heart to me and saved my life. My cousin, BJ, she was my best friend. She wasn't supposed to die. But now here I am alive and well and Robin is in there fighting for her life." Maxie told him trying so hard not to cry. She wanted to keep herself from doing that, because she knew as soon as she got home she would. "And the one person I need right now isn't here and I just wish she was" Maxie told him. She knew Georgie would know the right words to say. Spinelli was great, but she knew Georgie would be able to keep her faith alive. She couldn't help but let a few tears escape. Matt then got up and walked over to her and pulled her close.

"It's going to be okay. " Matt told her, trying to give her some comfort and to know she wasn't alone. That no matter how bad things where, they'd still be okay in the end.

Spinelli walked down the hall hoping to find Maxie. He knew she was worried and scared. He wanted to be a shoulder she could cry on. He walked around the corner and stopped when he saw she found comfort in the other of Matt. Spinelli dropped his head and headed back to waiting area.


	3. This Shouldn’t Of happened

After a bit Maxie moved away from Matt and wiped her cheeks. To get rid of any tears she had. She then looked at Matt. The one person she couldn't stand was able to calm her down not once, but twice. Maybe Georgie was sending her a sign, letting her know she's watching over her. Making sure nothing bad happens. Maxie didn't know but she was grateful.

"I should of… This shouldn't have happened" Maxie said and then walked away so her back was turned to him. She knew all this emotion bottled up came out, only because she was worried about Robin. She didn't want to seem all sappy and weak and in need of saving.

"Why not?" Matt asked and moved so they were facing each other again. "It was only someone trying to help you out, a friend if you want to go that far, or someone reaching out a kind hand. I know you're worried about Robin. You are allowed to show it. You may be that annoying room mate who steals the garage remote so I can get to my car, but you're allowed to show emotions other then hate and hostility."

"Because you aren't someone I'd go and tell all my secrets too. Does the I can't stand you conversion not ring in your head? Yes I'm worried about my cousin, but it doesn't mean I need to go telling a stranger my problems." Maxie told him getting on the defense now. She didn't want to admit he was nice and it was nice and kind he helped her.

"Okay how about this. The names Matt Hunter. My brother is Patrick Drake and my father is Noah Drake. I work at General Hospital and we live in the same house. Okay not strangers anymore." Matt said, being a tad bit sarcastic. Knowing it was not time for that now, but still he had this scene of when she got defensive to go and be a bit bad back. It seemed to work well for them. Kept that at arm's length and never seem to make them think things. But he knew this was different. Before he didn't have Patrick and his daughter, now he did.

"You know what I mean" Maxie snapped at him and then hit him in the chest. "I don't do this okay. I'm not the type of person who would tell just about anyone my problems. It's just seeing Robin in that bed and the thought of losing her too. I guess I just needed someone to talk to and you were the first person who would listen." Maxie explained to him. She didn't want him to think he wasn't thankful or grateful for his listening ear. She was and even if they went back to hating each other, she'd still be grateful he took the time to listen.

"I kind of figure that much, but just because you don't tell many people your life story doesn't mean they won't listen" He said to her.

"What are you part time shrink?' Maxie said in a little snippy voice. She didn't want to admit he was helping her. Then she'd have to admit he wasn't the complete jerk she made him out to be.

"Why yes I am" Matt said back to her sarcastically. He noticed they were back to their fight and flirt game. He wasn't sure what happened, but he did know Maxie let her guard down and now she was putting it back up.

"You know what I'm sorry I even talked to you" Maxie said. She couldn't believe she let herself talk to him and told him about BJ. "You're just that egotistical jerk you've always been. I swear to god you use my life against me and I will run you out of Port Charles so fast your head will spin"

"You really think I could be that person? The one that would use something so big and personal about yourself against you?" Matt asked her. He couldn't believe she would ever think that of him. Maybe he had been mean, but to use something that big and that personal against someone. That would be a new low and he really b a horrible person. Then again he might use it against his father, but Noah wasn't like Maxie.

Maxie looked at him. She knew she couldn't say yes. She saw a side to him she didn't really think was there. Now she was yelling at him for something she knew he'd never do. "I should get back to Robin" Maxie said trying to change the Subject.

"No not until you answer my question. Do you really think I could be that type of person?" Matt asked her again. Really wanting to know what she'd say.

"No Okay. I don't think you could be." Maxie told him honestly. She really did believe he wasn't that type of person. "Okay I'm sorry. And trust me I mean it. I don't say it that often"

"Thank you."Matt said to her. Glad she really didn't believe he could be that mean. "And you know I asked you if you were okay. You were more than welcome to walk away."

"Well I told you, I was in need of someone to listen and you were there." Maxie told him in a quiet, less snippy tone. "But I should really get back to Robin and Mac" Maxie said. Knowing Mac was most likely was wondering where she ran off to.

"Yeah and I have patients to get to" Matt said. They both where trying so hard to act like what happened didn't. That they could go back to how it used to be.

"Yeah….. Thank you" Maxie said to him giving him a small smile and then headed back to the waiting area to rejoin Mac and Spinelli.

"You're Welcome" Matt said after she left. He then walked away heading to the nursery to see if Patrick managed to pull himself away from his daughter and let Anna take a break with Robin.


	4. Maxamista Are You?

Maxie walked over to the couches in the waiting area. Spinelli was already there. He was trying to find a way to distract himself. Mostly to find a way to distract Maxie and himself from seeing her lean on Matt's shoulder. Maxie walked over and sat down next to Spinelli. Spinelli looked up and over at her. He knew she was scared and had been crying.

"Maxamista are you okay?" Spinelli asked Maxie, She turned and looked at the nurse's desk. Slightly to see if maybe someone would come with news on Robin. But she ended up seeing Matt walk behind the nurse's desk. She smiled to herself.

"Yeah. I am now" Maxie told Smile and then turned back and looked at him. "Talking to Georgie help. She sure has a strange way to tell me things will be okay" Maxie said. She figure if it wasn't just two people bumming into each other then it was Georgie giving her someone to talk to and understood a bit more of the fear. She knew she could talk to Spinelli, but He didn't understand what she was going through. Robin was her cousin and it was someone else she loved. Even thought Matt didn't understand either, Robin was still his soon to be sister in law. And Patrick was his brother.

"The jackal is confused. How could the faithful friend help you out?" Spinelli asked her. He really was trying to say what do you mean she helped you out. Spinelli did believe someone was out there watching over you and he believed Georgie was watching out for Maxie. He knew how much she loved her sister.

"I went for a walk to clear my head. And I ended up in and empty hall way. I was sitting there and thinking and Georgie she sent me a sign. To tell me not to worry, that Robin is strong and she'll make it through this. I just wish she was here" Maxie told Spinelli. Maxie knew she was going to have to thank Georgie. Maxie was the one that was supposed to watch out for her sister, but it was her sister that was watching out for her. Maxie couldn't have had a better person to be her younger sister.

"Where is the Goodman chart" Matt asked getting a bit frustrated.

"It's right here, Dr. Hunter" one of the nurse at the desk said and then handed it to him.

"Thank you" Matt said. He then headed off to the room. He was worried, but he was worried for Patrick. He had seen how happy Patrick was and now Patrick could be losing the women he loved. He just knew that he had to convince Patrick not to lose hope.

One his way to his patient's room, Matt stopped off by Robin's room. When he got to the door and knocked. When he heard a come in, He opened the door and walked in. He could tell Patrick hadn't slept in hours. It had almost been 24 hours since they first got the news of Robin's turn for the worse. No one had left the hospital since. Matt walked over to Patrick.

"Any change" Matt asked Patrick. He was talking with Maxie and then had charts to update, so he hadn't had a chance to get and update, but he was hoping there was one and it was good.

"No." Patrick said to Matt never taking his eyes of Robin.

"I'm sorry, but remember don't give up. She has you and that little girl." Matt told him hoping to give him a sense of hope. Something hold on to that would keep him fighting to help Robin fight. "I'm sure she'll be up and telling you everything you are do wrong in no time"

"I'd give anything for that" Patrick said to him. He would give the world just to hear anything come out of Robin's month even if it was I hate you. Just to know she was awake would just give him so much more to hope for.

"The staff is doing everything they can and we're all preying over her. Even me." Matt told Patrick hoping maybe that would give him more hope, and to tell him know that Robin wasn't going to leave without a fight.

"Thank you" Patrick told him. He was glad to know so many people were fighting for Robin and for them. H e just hoped it was all worth it.

"I have to go check on some patients, but do you need anything?" Matt asked him trying to help him out best he could.

"Robin" Patrick said softly so only he hear it. "No, I'm good" Patrick told him.

"Okay. I'll check back later" Matt told him. He then headed out of room and to check on his patients.

Back at the waiting area Maxie waiting for any news at all about Robin, even if it just came from her uncle Mac or Robin's mother. Maxie just hated sitting around to being able to do anything. Maxie just couldn't stop pacing. She thought it was better than sitting around waiting.

"Ugh, why won't they tell us anything" Maxie said.

"Maxie Honey, they will come and tell us if anything changed." Mac told Maxie. He was worried just like Anna and Maxie, but he wasn't going to drive himself crazy worrying. He had faith In Robin that she'd make it through.

"All this waiting in trying me crazy. " Maxie said still pacing. She then stopped when she saw Kelly walking over to them. "Any news?" Maxie asked Kelly.

"I have nothing about Robin, but Emma is in perfect health. I have already told Patrick. He is in with Robin and keeping Emma and her mom close. But we are doing everything we can. We won't give up on Robin. "Kelly explained to them. Sure knew Robin would want her family to not have to worry about Emma as well as herself.

"Thank you Kelly" Anna said to her. She just wished that there was good news on Robin.

"As soon as we have an update, I will let you all know" Kelly said to them and then walked back over to the nurse's desk. Maxie then started to take off.

"Maxie where are you going?" Mac asked her. Wondering what she was up to.

"I'm going to go see Robin. Patrick can't hog all her time" Maxie said. She wanted to see her cousin. She then continued on her way. She was hoping Patrick would at least let her talk to Robin or sit by her side for a few minutes.

When Maxie got to the door she stopped. She looked in the window and saw Patrick holding Emma and by Robin's side. Maxie's mind flash back to the night Georgie was murdered. Having Robin and Mac and Cooper by her side to help her through it. She was so grateful to still have Robin and Mac. But now she was losing Robin and there wasn't anything she could do.

Maxie then snapped out of it and turned away and made her way to the chapel. She knew if she was going to convince Georgie to make Robin fight then she was going to have to do it in the chapel. When she got to the chapel she walked in and sat down on the bench.

"Georgie, I hope you can hear me. Robin needs you right now. She needs you to tell her to fight. She has a beautiful little girl, you'd love her. And she has Patrick and tons of people who car so much about her. So I'm asking you to tell her to fight and don't stop fighting, because her mother, Patrick, Mac and Emma need her. I need her too. So please Georgie help her find her way back" Maxie said hoping Georgie would hear her and convince Robin to fight.

"Who's Georgie?" A Voice said from the doors. Maxie turned her head to see Matt standing in the door way.


	5. She Was My Rock

"Who's Georgie?" A Voice said from the doors. Maxie turned her head to see Matt standing in the door way.

"Are you following me?" Maxie asked him. She was glad he was there the first time, but now. It had been twice in one day he was hear when she needed to talk. So either Georgie was trying to be the annoying little sister or he was following her around.

"You know I am. You caught me. I mean because I don't have work to do." Matt said being a bit sarcastic.

"Sorry. I keep doing that." Maxie told him.

"Well I did kind of sneak up on you." Matt said to her. He then moved a bit closer.

"So what are you doing here anyways?" Maxie ask Matt. Matt then sat down next to her.

"I was down the hall checking on Robin and Patrick. I came by heard a voice and heard you talking about them and Georgie. I didn't mean to interrupt." Matt explained to her. Knowing if she didn't want to say he'd understand.

"So you were listening." Maxie said with a bit of attitude. "And she was my sister. She was my rock" Maxie said letting a bit of kindness and sadness when she told him about Georgie.

"I thought that… that clueless Spinelli guy was your person" Matt asked. Trying to say he thought Spinelli was the person sure turned to; because of how close they were when Robin was brought in and when he was hit.

"Spinelli is. He's my best friend. But Georgie, she was something else. She was sweet and loving. Everyone loved her and she forgave everyone. Even when I did something horrible she'd still forgave me" Maxie told him as she looked away and straight ahead. "It happened almost a year ago. We got into a fight that night and those were the last words I said to her. And when I was told she was gone my world crashed down. It took time, but I was able to accept it"

"I'm sorry" Matt said. Maxie then looked at him and she could tell that he really meant it. There was always things Maxie knew and if someone was lying was one of them.

"You see she was always the calm one. When things got bad she was able to calm everyone down, even if she was freaking out too. And she always had the right things to say. So I knew if anyone could get Robin to fight it be her. I just hope she could hear me" Maxie told him. She didn't know why she was telling him all this, but she almost felt secure with Matt. She didn't know why, but figure it was because he was the annoying jerk type. Something about Scorpio's liking those annoy jerk Drakes.

"Is that why you asked about angels?" Matt asked her.

"Makes me sound cheesy doesn't" Maxie said with a little laugh.

"Well if you believe you have an angel watching over you, that's not cheesy, it just means you have someone that loves you and wants to see you do great with your life. And someone to keep you safe" Matt said. He sometimes felt that what he mom was doing.

"Words of experience?" Maxie asked him. Just something on his want as he said it makes her think maybe he knew first hand.

"No, just a believer" Matt told her. Maxie wasn't sure if he was telling the truth or if he was hiding something. But she knew she was going to find out.

"It's good you're a believer. Because if you weren't I think I'd have to convince you" Maxie told him, giving him a little nug.

"You haven't yet, so I don't think you'd be able to" Matt told her giving her a smirk.

"I'm always up for a challenge. After all I've been fighting with you" Maxie told him.

"Yes but you're also the one that moved out of the house." Matt told her. Pointing out that Maxie ran for a challenge.

"That is no fair, Spinelli needed me. Jason was no help for him" Maxie told him. It was slightly the truth; she also wanted to get far away from the house and him.

"Okay whatever you say" Matt said no buying it at all.

"Okay so you're going to pull that now. Okay whatever" Maxie said bring a bit of attitude into it.

"How about this? You say you like a challenge. How about a give you one?" Matt said to her.

"Really a Challenge. Are you sure you'd be up for losing?" Maxie teased him.

"I'd ask you the same thing." Matt said. And Maxie knew it was on now. She wasn't going to back down.

"Okay, what's your challenge" Maxie asked him wondering what it was. And before Matt could ask Maxie heard a faint sound of Spinelli looking for her. "Don't think this conversation is over Hunter"

"I wouldn't dream it Jones" Matt said to her. Maxie then got up and gave him a look. A look of like you're going to call me Jones. Maxie thought in the back of her head it be something for them. Something no one could touch. Something to show that even though they couldn't stand each other, they were still there for each other. Maxie then walked out as Matt watched her. He couldn't see why she was always with that kid, but he didn't need to know. Once he was sure she was gone, he turned back and looked straight.

"I miss you" Matt said. Matt then got up himself and headed out of the chapel and back to his rounds.


	6. Challenge Me Hunter

"No its okay Spinelli goes. If Jason needs you then it's important. Trust me I'm fine." Maxie told Spinelli. He had just told her he had to go because Jason needed his help. Needed his teach help and Maxie knew Spinelli couldn't say no to Jason. "Patrick's here. Robin's mom is here and I've got Mac. It's good"

"Never fear the Jackel will return" Spinelli told her. Maxie gave him a smile and then gave him a hug. She then watched Spinelli walked over to the elevator and get on. Maxie then walked over to the waiting area. She sat done of the couch and just closed her eyes leaning her head back.

"You know there's a free room you can use" a Voice said to Maxie.

"Excuse me?" Maxie said as she opened her eyes to see Matt with a big goofy grin on his face.

"Free room. If you tried, you can use it" Matt told her with a laugh. He just loved the fault Maxie thought he meant something else"

"I knew that" Maxie said trying to play it off a bit. "I was just resting my eyes"

"Yes and I was just trying to get you alone" Matt said with a laugh.

"I hate to break this to you, but we are alone" Maxie said to him. Pointing out that they weren't surrounded by anyone. Only people there were there were the nurses at the nurse's desk and they wouldn't bother them.

"You might I just might take back that challenge" Matt said. He then sat down next to Maxie.

"That's because you're afraid to lose" Maxie told him trying to get him going so he wouldn't back down.

"I'd never lose." Matt told her.

"Okay. Then challenge me Hunter. Bring it on" Maxie told him. She wanted to know what the challenge was so she could beat him.

"Okay. For one month you have to resist me" Matt told her with a big smile.

"That's easy. I can't stand you as it is. This one it's the bag" Maxie him. Giving him a little you're so going down look.

"Ouch that one hurt" Matt said acting as if when she said I can barely stand you as it is hurt him. "That is what you think, but the rules are you can't avoid me. No insulting me. And no hitting me" Matt told her.

"Okay, you're on" Maxie said putting out her hand. Matt then put out his and took her hand and they shook.

"You're going down Jones" Matt told her. He then got up and walked back to the nurses' station. Maxie walked him a walk away before getting up and heading to Robin's room.

Maxie got to Robin's room. She looked in the mirror and she saw Patrick with Emma sitting at Robin's bedside. Maxie knocked on the door before entering.

"Hi Patrick" Maxie said as she walked in more and over to Patrick and Emma.

"Hey, I just got her to sleep" Patrick said to Maxie hoping Emma wouldn't wake up.

"Do you think I could stay with Robin for a bit?" Maxie asked Patrick in a quiet voice so not to wake Emma.

"Sure. I have to get Emma back anyways" Patrick said. He then got up slowly and walked over to Emma's plastic crib. He then gently put Emma down. And then rolled it out and headed back to the nursery. Maxie then walked over and sat down next to Robin. She took Robin's hand.

"I hope Georgie's talking to you" Maxie said to Robin. She really hoped Georgie could hear her and was able to get through to Robin. "I asked her to talk to you. I mean you have a beautiful daughter, a hot boyfriend and family that loves you." Maxie started out telling her. "And me. I'm going to pull the selfish card. I lost Georgie and Cooper. Please Robin don't make me lose you too. I don't think I could handle it." Maxie told her honestly. She didn't want to have to go to another funeral. And she really didn't want it to be Robin's.

"Okay so let's talk about something else, because this death and leaving is depressing." Maxie said with a little laugh. "So there is really something about Matt Hunter. I know I yelled at you for giving up Georgie's room to him, but there is something to him. Almost like it makes him into someone you could really count on" Maxie said to her smiling a bit. She was glad Patrick was gone and Matt was nowhere to be found. "But I can't like him. And before you start he challenged me that I couldn't resist him for a month. So I'm going to prove him wrong." Maxie told Robin. She knew Robin wouldn't respond but she was hoping she just might.

"Please Robin come back to us" Maxie said to her. Maxie then got up and walked out of her room. She didn't know where she was going, but she knew she had to get out of the hospital for a while. She just needed to escape it and she had to at least change her cloths.


End file.
